The Random Harry Potter Story
by jamie2006
Summary: This started off being a serious story but i have now decided it is better as a random story! Voldemort and Wormtail are two big characters in this so if you wanna laugh read this!
1. Chapter 1

-1"Harry get down here right now!" Vernon Dursley yelled to his nephew Harry Potter.

Harry came running down the stairs as quick as he could.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"Harry, your cousin Thomas needs to be changed and given a bath." Vernon told Harry

"And?" Harry responded.

"And! What do you mean and?! Go give him a bath and change him!"

"Oh, yes Uncle Vernon!"

Harry walked into Thomas's room and got him out of his crib. Thomas was about a year old he was Vernon and Petunia's second child. He had brown hair, green eyes, a small nose and looked nothing like Vernon or Petunia. The Dursley's loved their new son but of course Harry got stuck with all of the chores of taking care of him. Harry liked Thomas, mainly because he was the only Dursley that Harry liked mainly because Thomas could not boss Harry around like the other Dursley's. Harry walked into the bathroom and turned the water on so that it was warm but not to hot for the baby. Harry walked back into the room adjacent from the bathroom to get Thomas. Thomas loved Harry and Harry could tell, because he would always start laughing and smiling when Harry would pick him up. Harry sat Thomas into the little bit of water that was in the tub and Thomas started splashing around and was playing with a rubber duck as Harry bathed the little body. Once Thomas had had his bath Harry took him back to his crib and put his pajamas on him. They were pink with flowers on them. "The stuff they make this kid wear" Harry thought to himself. After Thomas had fallen asleep Harry went into his own room.

When Harry got into his room he walked over to his desk and got out a piece of paper and a pen. Harry started writing a letter to Ron.

"Dear Ron,

It has been a while since I last talked to you and I was wondering if everything was okay. I can't wait until school starts we only have another week thank goodness. I will finally be able to get away from the Dursley's, although I will miss Thomas. There is something about that kid that I love. He is so much different from the rest of them. Have you heard from Hermione lately. She has not written me in a while, she is probably busy studying her books on dragons that she got for her birthday. I hope to hear from you soon, please write back as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Harry

Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and let him out her gave Hedwig the letter and she flew off into the night toward the full moon. Harry turned his lamp off and walked over to his bed. He lied down and laid his glasses on the nightstand by the bed. Harry then fell asleep.

Next Day

Harry woke up at the crack of dawn. Hedwig was sitting by the window. Ron had sent Harry a note back responding to the one Harry had written the night before. Harry ripped the note open and started reading it.

"Hello Harry,

Yes it has been a while since we last talked but everything is okay except my dad got laid off. We are going to Diagon Alley today to get our school supplies you should meet us there. We could meet Gringott's bank. I would not go getting' to attached to that Thomas baby, he may be okay now but wait till' he gets a little older he will be just like the rest of em'. Hermione has not written to me wither and I assumed the same as you about reading her new books. Hope to see you today at Diagon Alley!

Sincerely,

Ron

Harry looked at his watch, it was eight o'clock now. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and started preparing the Dursley's breakfast. Petunia walked in as Harry was scrambling the eggs.

"Harry, go and get Thomas out of his crib and bring him to the kitchen I will finish the eggs." Petunia said to Harry while standing in her house coat.

Harry could not believe that his aunt had just offered to finish making breakfast. For as long as he could remember every morning that he was at the Dursley's he had to make breakfast. Harry walked upstairs and went into Thomas's room. He was standing is his crib when Harry walked in and Harry smiled at him and Thomas smiled back. Harry took Thomas down stairs and put him in his high chair. Harry could not help but notice that his uncle was not at the table this morning and Harry had not even seen or heard him like he usually does.

"Aunt Petunia, where is Uncle Vernon?"

"He umm… He is gone to work."

"On a Sunday?"

"Yes!" Petunia yelled as she ran out of the kitchen crying."

For the first time in his life he felt bad for his aunt. He had no clue why she was crying but knew that is must be for something bad because he had never seen her cry. Harry walked into Petunia's room and asked her what was wrong and she told him to leave her alone.

"Well before I go can I ask you something?" Harry mumbled.

"What?"

"Can I go to get my school supplies today?"

"Sure Harry, tell Dudley to watch after Thomas."

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia." Harry said as he walked out of the bed room toward the living room.

"Dudly your mom told me to tell you to watch Thomas." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"ME! That is your job!" Dudley said objectively.

"Not today, I am going to get my school supplies." Harry replied as he walked out the door.

It took Harry about a twenty five minute walk to arrive at the spot where you get into Diagon Alley. When Harry got into Diagon Alley he headed for Gringott's bank. It was five minutes after eleven. He walked into the bank and Ron saw him and started waving for Harry to come over. The Weasley's walked up to the counter right beside Harry. Harry told the goblin that he would like to get 50 dollars in wizards money. At this same time he looked over and saw that Mrs. Weasley was crying.

"Ron, what is wrong with your mum?" Harry asked.

"We don't have any money left in the bank to get our school supplies with." Ron replied while turning red.

Harry looked back up at the goblin and told him he would need 200 more dollars out of his vault for the Weasley's. 50 dollars for each child. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hugged Harry and promised him that as soon as her husband got a job she would pay him every penny back.

"That is not necessary." Harry said as he smiled.

"Key sir." The goblin said from behind the counter.

Harry handed the goblin his key to the vault. It was about ten minutes before the goblin came back up to the counter and handed Harry his money. The Weasley's and Harry all walked out of the bank they then went into "Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions store right beside Gringott's. When they walked in they looked to their right and there was Hermione waving at them.

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione screamed with joy as she hugged each of them.

"Hey Hermione" Ron said.

"How has your summer been?" Harry asked.

"It has been great but I can't wait until next week when we get to go back to school. I heard there is a new defense against the dark arts teacher this year. Professor…. Umm… I forget his name but everyone says he is an awful teacher."

Once everyone had finished shopping for their school supplies everyone had a couple of dollars left over and decided to go get and ice-cream before they all went home.


	2. Magical Thomas

-1Harry had just gotten back to 4 Privet drive when he remembered that he had forgotten to get a new bottle of ink. Harry decided that he would get some before school started back and if he couldn't, he could always get some at Hogwarts. Harry walked into the usually quiet house to yelling and screaming from upstairs. Petunia and Vernon where fighting. Harry walked very slowly upstairs trying not to make a sound. He stood outside his aunt and uncle's bedroom door.

"He's learned this from Harry, I'm telling ya." Vernon yelled as he opened the closet door and got a suitcase out. Harry was now looking through a crack in the door.

"Harry! There is no way he could have taught Thomas to do such stuff. Harry is not allowed to use magic at home, we would have known if he had used it around Thomas."

"Well all I know is Thomas has learned it somewhere! He is your son now I will have nothing to do with that…that…THING!"

"That THING!" Petunia shrieked. "That thing is your child, no matter what he does, if he does magic or anything else, he is your child!"

"He is not my child! I will not support his kind!" Vernon yelled.

"We have supported Harry since he was a baby!" Petunia said.

"Only because he was your nephew and we had no choice, we could not leave him on the streets. We would be turned into the authorities!"

"Vernon, I can not believe you are acting like this. I am keeping him and if you don't want to be around him then get out of my house! And let me tell you something else, once you walk out that door I don't ever want to hear from you or see you again, and you will never talk to Dudley again either!"

"Very well then." Vernon said as he closed his suitcase and walked toward the door. "I will notify the lawyer tomorrow so he can start drawing up the divorce papers!" Harry ran quickly to his room and shut the door. Vernon noticed that Harry had been listening for he noticed the door shutting as he walked out of the bedroom. Vernon walked downstairs and told Dudley to be a good boy and then he walked out the door.

"Mum, where was dad going?" Dudley asked Petunia as she entered the kitchen.

"Your dad is leaving and he will not be coming back." Petunia said with tears in her eyes.

"But… Why is dad leaving?" Dudley asked as he dropped his fork, something he very rarely done was lay his fork to the side to listen to what someone had to say.

"Dudley, your brother Thomas is not like us. He can do magic."

Dudley's mouth fell open just like when it did just when he was about to take a bite of cake bigger than his mouth.

"It is all Harry's fault!" Dudley yelled.

"Dudley, there is no way Harry could have possibly taught Thomas to do magic at such a young age, plus we would know about it because Harry is not allowed to use magic outside of school." Petunia explained to her son.

"Go up and tell Harry to come down for a moment." Petunia told Dudley.

Dudley went upstairs and opened the door to Harry's room.

"Harry, my mom wants to see you, you are in big trouble!" Dudley said as he chuckled.

"Trouble" Harry thought to himself. What kind of trouble could he be in. Did his aunt really think that he had taught Thomas how to do magic. All of this was running through Harry's head as he walked downstairs toward the kitchen. Harry walked into the kitchen with his head hung down.

"Out Dudley!" Petunia told her son Dudley who looked shocked that he had been told to get out of the kitchen.

"Harry, do you think that your friend… umm… what's his name again?"

"Ron?."

"Yes, Ron, do you think that your friend Ron would let you stay at his house until the new school term starts next week. I have a lot that I need to take care of and it would be best if you were not around."

"If course, I mean I think that I can stay. I can write him a letter tonight and have Hedwig deliver it to him." Harry said, Harry was still in awe that his Aunt was allowing him, let alone making him, go to stay with one of his friends.

"That sounds fine." Petunia said.

Harry walked up to his room immediately and started writing his letter to Ron.

" Hey Ron,

I have something to ask you. Do you think it would be alright for me to stay at your house until the new school term begins? My aunt and Uncle are getting a divorce and my aunt wants me out of the house for a while. Please write back as soon as you can!

Thanks,

Harry P."

Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and let her out. She flew over to the window seal and Harry tied the letter around her neck and opened the window. Hedwig flew off into the dark night.

It was about two or three hours before Hedwig arrived back at the window seal with a reply from Ron.

"Hello Harry,

My mom said that your could stay until the term starts, She said that my dad will pick you up tomorrow at noon outside the Dursley's house.

Ron Weasley"

Ron went downstairs and showed his aunt the letter and she said that, that would be fine, then told Harry to go down to the basement and get all of his school books and supplies and then start packing his things. Harry walked down stairs to the basement. Harry could not see a thing in the darkness, he eventually stumbled around in the darkness until he found the light switch. When he turned it on he was very surprised to see that the basement was very cluttered. His aunt had always hated clutter and kept her home very clean and organized but you would never be able to tell this from looking at the basement.

Harry walked over to a box labeled "Harry's magic". Harry quickly opened the box. He was so happy to see all of his spell books and everything once again. He picked the large heavy box up and brought it upstairs to his room. It took Harry about thirty minutes to pack everything he owned, which came out to be about 2 boxes including his box of school books and magical things. Harry then climbed into bed and laid his glasses on the nightstand. He turned out the lights, rolled over and went to sleep.

_**Author's note: I hope that you all enjoyed the second chapter of my story. I am working very hard on planning out the third chapter already which I hope to write and have up in just a few days. Please review and let me know what you think, even if you don't like it, tell me!! I promise the story will start to get more interesting a little later but I am building up to the good parts**_


	3. The Weasley's

-1Harry woke up the next morning to Thomas crying. By instinct he jumped up to check on him. When Harry walked into Thomas's room Dudley was standing there rocking Thomas back and forth trying to calm him down.

"Dudley!" Harry said in a surprised voice. "What are you doing in here?"

"Mum told me that from now on, I am to take care of Thomas because you will not be around here much longer." Dudley replied.

"Oh… Well if you want you can give the baby to me and you can go downstairs to get breakfast." Harry told Dudley.

"No… don't you need to finish packing? Your friend and his dad will be here in a little while to get you." Dudley said. Harry walked out of the room and toward his room. He finished packing all of his things. " Harry your friend and his father are here for you!" Petunia yelled up the stairs. Harry walked down the stairs with his suitcases. He walked over to the door of the Dursley's. He opened the oak door and smiled as he looked out and saw Ron and Mr. Weasley in a red convertible.

"Now Harry please be good for the Weasley's and have a good year at school! I will see you next summer." Petunia said with an uncertain sound in her voice. Harry wondered if he would ever see the Dursley's again. Harry smiled and hugged his aunt and told her goodbye. Harry walked down the steps and out to the car where Ron was waving.

"Harry… Why were you just hugging your aunt? I thought you hated her!" Ron asked questionably.

"Ya, I don't know what is going on… She is being extremely nice to me. It is quite a scary but great feeling at the same time. I just wonder if she is really being sincere when she told me she loved me. I mean it just seems weird that for the past 13 years she and uncle Vernon have treated me like crap and now all of a sudden she is to nice!"

"Maybe she has changed!" Ron said.

"I found out something about Thomas and why my uncle left."

"What?"

"My cousin Thomas… he can do magic! Uncle Vernon got really mad and said that he would have nothing to do with Thomas if he were magical!" Harry explained.

"Wow… I can't understand why you hated living with muggles, their lives sound so interesting!"

"Well it may be interesting but it is certainly not fun!" Harry said.

"Harry, my wife is preparing a special dinner tonight for you." This was the first thing Mr. Weasley had said the entire time since Harry had gotten in the car over half and hour before.

"Sounds great!" Harry exclaimed as he smiled.

It was about another hour before Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley would reach the Weasley home. Harry got very bored and fell asleep up against the window of the car.

When Harry woke he could not tell where he was because his eyes had not yet focused. It only took a few seconds until he knew exactly where they were. They were driving up the dirt driveway to the Weasley's home. The Weasley's knew they did not have much but Harry thought that they lived in the greatest place in the world. Everything worked around magic.

"Harry!" Ginny ran out of the house screaming.

"Hello Ginny! How have you been?"

"Good, how about you?" Ginny replied.

"I have been okay!" Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley ran out of the house holding her long flower patterned dress. "Harry Dear! Welcome I have a big dinner prepared in the house for you!"

Everyone walked into the house. On the table sat huge dishes full of food. There seemed to be as much food on the Weasley's table that would be at the feasts at Hogwarts!

"Sit down Harry dear…" Mrs. Weasley said.

The family had sat down and started dinner when Mr. Weasley said that he had an announcement to make.

"As you all know I have been out of work for a while now and I think that it is time that I get back to work. I applied for a job at Hogwarts to be janitor until I can get a better job. I got a letter yesterday from Albus Dumbledore telling me that I had received the job. He is willing to pay me double pay. There is a catch everyone. I will have to live at Hogwarts during the school year. Now that all of you children are in school at Hogwarts this will not be to hard on us. Your mother can come with me or she can stay here and take care of the house." Mr. Weasley looked over at his wife.

"Well… I guess we will all be going to Hogwarts this year!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She did not seem as upset about the move as Mr. Weasley thought she would be. So the family sat there and finished the rest of their feast.

Harry and Ron went upstairs and talked a bit about school and finally talked their selves to sleep on the floor.

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the 3rd chapter. I am sorry it took so long to update but I will try to put another chapter up with in the next week cause we are on fall break and I will have more time to work on chapter 4 and 5. I know what is going to happen but getting if written is a little harder!**

**Please REVIEW**


	4. Chasity

_**This is a short chapter, it mainly is just to introduce the new character!**_

It was the first day of a new term at Hogwart's School of witchcraft and wizardry. There had been very few changes made to the fantastically large school. All of the same old teachers and a new one. Professor Oliver Thompson who was the new defense against the dark arts teacher. There were very few teachers who lasted more than one year having that job. Many people said that it was cursed. Snape had always wanted to teach that class though and was very jealous of anyone else that taught it. Along with the new teacher there was a new student, his daughter, Sarah Thompson. She had dark hair, brown eyes a very pale complexion and was very thin, she also wore glasses with pink rhinestones all around the frame.

"Have you heard about the new girl here she just moved here from the United States!" Hermione said to Harry and Ron as they walked down the crowded hall toward the great hall.

"I heard something about her. She used to live here in London then she moved to the states and now her family has moved back here. She is a 4th year and I hear she is very intelligent." Ron said.

"She can't be smarter than Hermione!" Harry said while smiling at Hermione.

"Hey does that new girl have Blonde hair and is she thin?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah I think so, why do you ask Ron?" Hermione replied.

"Because I think that is her coming toward us right now." Ron answered.

"Hello everyone!" The girl said with a huge smile on her face, Harry and Ron said hello and Hermione was reluctant at first. But eventually stuck her arm out and said, "Hello! I am Hermione, I noticed that you are carrying quite a few books there in your arm!" And indeed she was she had about 8 books in her hand and 3 text books.

"Yes, they are quite heavy, I am quite a bit of a bookworm and I have been studying all summer so that I would not be behind when I got here. I hear that Hogwart's has very high standards for their students."

"Yes, I have been studying also all summer, I have read the whole summer reading list!" Hermione said to the girl.

"So have I, and I have read the winter break list." Chasity replied.

Hermione then backed away and Ron stepped up and started talking to her.

"So I hear that you have been living in the states for a few years, did you like it there?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I liked it very much and I miss all of my friends. I seem to be having a bit of trouble finding friends here at this school, there is so much commotion here. I suppose that it will be easier once everyone is settled in. What house are each of you in?"

"We are all in Gryffindor!" Harry answered.

"Wow! So am I. I guess we will be seeing each other often then, maybe you all could show me around the school soon and help me find my classes, if you don't mind." Chasity said.

"Sure, that sounds good!" Ron replied.

"I don't even know your names yet!" The girl exclaimed.

"I'm Ron", "I'm Hermione", "And I am Harry." Each of them replied.

"Wait a minute…" the girl looked up at Harry's forehead with that usual glance he was used to. "Your not… HARRY POTTER!" "The girl exclaimed. I knew it the second I saw you I remembered my mom and dad talking about your black hair and green eyes! I heard that you went here but I did not expect to meet you on my first day!" Chasity exclaimed.

"Yes I am Harry Potter but let's not make such a big fuss about it, I am just a regular person!" Harry said to Chasity.

She got the message and shut up about Harry being Harry Potter.

"Well I have to go now, I will see you all in a little while!" Chasity went around the three of them and walked toward her class. And Hermione, Ron, and Harry all went the opposite way toward the Great Hall.

* * *

-End Chapter 4-

* * *

Authors Note:

_**Hey I am sorry that I have a few mistakes and this is a short chapter but I wanted to introduce Chasity Roblinon. The character belongs to me so please do not steal her. She is based on a few people and I added all of the characteristics of other people and created Chasity. Thanks and please review!**_


	5. Sirius's dissapearance

-1When Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached the Great Hall most of the Gryffindor students were already sat down. There was a loud rumble of noise from all of the chattering that was going on. The three of them sat down next to a student named Tommy Arnold. He was also a fourth year at Hogwarts, he was a short chubby kid with black hair and brown eyes. Ron looked around and Chasity was walking up to the Gryffindor table and Ron waved her over. She walked over and Ron asked her so sit down with them.

"Thanks." Chasity replied graciously.

"Hey Chasity!" Harry said.

"Hello Harry."

Harry tapped Tommy on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey Tommy, have you met Chasity yet? She is new here." Harry asked.

"No, but hi it is nice to meet you!"

"Likewise." Chasity replied while starring at Tommy. It was very obvious that she liked Tommy.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass to hush the students up.

"Welcome everyone back to Hogwarts! I want to welcome our 1st years and also welcome all others back. I hope that we will have a good of a year this year as we have in years past. I would first off introduce our newest staff member, Professor Oliver Thompson he will be our new defense against the dark arts teacher." Thompson stood up for a moment and smiled. Snape had a very sour look on his face. Professor Dumbledore, still standing , said "Let the first feast begin!" And mountains of food appeared out of no where onto the long tables all neatly prepared and ready to eat. Everyone immediately started grabbing for food. There was ham, turkey, olives, chicken, and many other foods, and for desert, pumpkin pie with whipped cream on top.

Once the feast was over everyone was directed to there common rooms. Tommy and Chasity walked back with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione did not like that Chasity was tagging along for everything. Professor Dumbledore was in the hall and stopped Harry and told him that he needed to follow him to his office. Harry could not understand why they were going to Professor Dumbledore's office, Could he had already have done something wrong? Harry and Professor Dumbledore walked down a lot of long halls until they came to the phoenix statue that turned out to be the stairs to Dumbledore's office. They walked up them and entered his office. The office had not changed at all since the last time Harry had been in there.

"Would you like a glass of water or anything Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No thank you, but can I ask why I am here? Am I in trouble?"

"No Harry you are not in trouble at least I hope not. I got word about two weeks ago that your godfather, Sirius Black, is missing. He is nowhere to be found. I have tried many times to contact him and he will not respond to any of my letters. There are some people who believe that he has joined with "you know who" and that "you know who" has gained a lot of his strength and powers back. Although I do not believe that Sirius Black is helping the dark lord I am required to ask you, have you heard from Black recently?"

"No Professor, I sent him a letter a few weeks ago and never got a response but did not think much of it, I thought that maybe he was very busy or was working. He had written about a month ago to tell me that he had gotten a muggle job at a super market." Harry responded.

"I believe you Harry but I just can't believe that he would be helping You Know Who. After we learned of his innocence the last time it is hard to even think of him turning to the dark side, unless he was not innocent."

"Of course he was innocent professor!" Harry responded quickly.

"Yes, he was wasn't he? We proved that, I am sorry I even thought that he was not innocent. You may go now Harry, you need to get your rest, first day of classes tomorrow." Harry got up and started for the door and Professor Dumbledore stopped him, "Oh and Harry, do not go looking for trouble or snooping into things that you shouldn't be." After this was said Professor Dumbledore winked at Harry as he walked out the door.

Once he got back to the common room he noticed that everyone including Chasity and Tommy were sitting up waiting on Harry to come back to tell them all what Professor Dumbledore wanted.

"So Harry?…" Ron said.

"So what?" Harry asked.

"What did Dumbledore want?"

"He just wanted to ask me if I had heard from Sirius lately."

"Why would he want to know that?" Hermione asked.

"You don't mean Sirius Black do you?" Chasity asked.

"Yes why." Harry asked.

"Because I thought he was the one who was helping Lord Voldemorte and killed all of those people."

"No Harry proved that he was innocent last year." Ron responded.

"Anyway Harry why did Dumbledore want to know if you had talked to Sirius lately?" Hermione asked again.

"Because Sirius is missing and no one can get in touch with him and he can't be found."

"Couldn't he just be busy or something?" Tommy asked.

"That is what I told Dumbledore. Let's just go to bed and we can think more about it tomorrow." Harry said. Everyone looked at Harry and then just said good night to each other and started walking up to their dormitories. Once they got up to their beds they all talked for a little while. Finally about midnight everyone was asleep in their beds.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading the 5th chapter of "Harry Potter and the strange happenings" I hope that it is getting more interesting for you. I am having a lot of fun writing this! Please review and let me know what you think. I will try to have a new chapter up as soon as possible. **


	6. Sirius' short visit

The next morning when Harry woke up he stumbled, with his eyes have closed down to the common room. There appeared to be no one there until Harry fully opened his eyes and could tell that there was someone sitting in the seat facing the opposite way he was standing. "I was wondering when I would be expecting you Harry!" Said a soft voice that Harry recognized immediately. "Sirius!" Harry said as he ran over to make sure he was not mistaken. There sat Sirius Black in the big red chair by the fireplace petting Crookshanks. He looked more rugged than ever. Harry thought that must have been a year since Sirius had shaved by looking at his beard, and his hair was now halfway down his back. "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to see you of course, and to explain why I have not responded to any of your letters." Sirius replied.

"Well I'm glad to see you!" Harry said as he hugged Sirius.

"OK, I will give you the short story for now and I will explain in more detail later, I am in a bit of a hurry. First off know that I did not what I was doing, someone drugged me and I was not myself." Harry now looked worried when Sirius said that he was drugged, this couldn't be good. "A few weeks ago I was in a small town in America, I have been spending a great deal of time there lately, it is a nice place, anyway I was in this town you see and I went into a bar "Jack's" I think was the name of it but that is irrelevant. I was sitting there just minding my own business when this man walks up to me and tells me that he has a job he needs done and wanted to know if I could help. I told him to hold on a few minutes because I had to go to the bathroom and when I came back he was still there and he had bought me a drink. I said thank you and drank it, he kept talking about this job he had and how I could make a lot of money off of it, and I needed the money so of course I said yes. Within an hour I started feeling funny and all I remember is I started running around in the middle of the street with a gun in my hand shooting at people. I don't even remember picking up a gun or how I got it. I assume once he knew I was not myself he gave me the gun and ran off. After I had already killed 7 people I started becoming myself again and I threw the gun to the ground and ran away. That is why I have not responded to any of your letters or anyone else's because I have been on the run again. No doubt they have got every police officer in America looking for me not to mention in and around Europe. There are posters out for my capture! Harry I don't know where I am going next and the only other person who knows I am here is Dumbledore, he knows all about this. You may tell Ron and Hermione but no one else! I mean no one! At this moment no one else can be trusted. We are heading for dark times Harry." Harry just stared at Sirius as he got back up from the chair. He walked over to the door and said goodbye right before he transformed into a huge black dog disappeared out of the door. Harry just sat in the common room for a while. It was still early so very few people were up yet, the sun had not completely risen in the sky. Harry could not believe what he had just heard and he couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione.

Thank you for being patient and waiting on this chapter, it has been a long time since I have had time to write. I know this is short and not that great but I wanted to update, I will try to get some more later on. Don't forget to visit my Harry Potter fan site at www.alohomoraonline. Thank you so much and Review if you don't mind!


	7. A tiara, and a sparkle pen Random Ch

Harry could not wait to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened with Sirius so he woke Ron up, and then told him. Hermione got up when she heard Ron and Harry talking. After Harry had told Ron and Hermione all about it they went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Halfway during the breakfast Harry started feeling sick and Ron and Hermione walked him to the nurse. While there Harry's scar started searing with pain. Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry as he feel to the floor holding his head. He was seeing something, he was in a half lit room and he heard Lucious Malfoy's voice. All of a sudden he hears Voldemort talking. "your gonna lose luscious and if you win you will die!" Voldie said in a somewhat manic voice. Luscious layed down a card and quietly said "Uno!" Voldemort was now full of rage and hatred and he threw down a wild card and changed the color to green, just hoping that it was not the color that Luscious had. It was a very tense moment and in a very swift motion Luscious layed down a green and Voldemort grabbed his wand and said "Avada Kedavra!". Nothing happened. Luscious looked at Voldemort in fright. "My wand batteries are dead! Wormtail I thought I told you to get me some new batteries!" Wormtail slowly came out of the dark corners of the room and said "I did sir, look in the wand there are new batteries in there!" Voldemort screwed off the end of his wand to see if there were any batteries in it. "Wormtail! I said Double A's not Triple A's you nitwit! Come on you have to take me down to the BP down the road to get some more batteries!" Wormtail and Voldemort walked outside they decided they would take the car so that they would not attract attention to theirselves. (Right, a bald blue guy with snake eyes and a little man that looked like a rat were not going to attract attention to themselves!) they got in the car and sped off toward the BP gas station. It only took them 4 hours to get 1 mile down the road to the BP. Wormtail could barely reach the pedals and every time he did reach he would press on the brake instead of the gas and he thought they were moving, it had to be hard to tell because him being so short he had to sit in the floorboard of the car to use the pedals so he couldn't see out the window and Voldemort had fallen asleep in the passenger seat! (OK I have to take a moment to laugh!! I can actually see this happening! I am laughing as I type this sorry!) Finally they arrived at the BP and Voldemort walked in and politely asked the man at the counter where the double A batteries were. The man just stood there in shock. Voldemort reached for his wand and screamed "Avada Kedavra!" of course nothing happed because his wand was dead and that is why he was there in the first place. "Hello, I need the batteries! Now if you don't mind!" Voldemort said sounding calm yet scary at the same time. "O-o—ver-- ther-e aisle--3 -by—t-he m-ilk... The man studdered! "Thank you very much! Wormtail! Come here!" Wormtail walked over to Voldemort and as he slowly picked up the batteries. Voldemort quickly handed the batteries to Wormtail and told him to get some milk because his bones felt like they were very brittle "Well if you hadn't of split your soul 7 times that might not happen! Wormtail mumbled to himself, thankfully Voldie did not hear him. Voldemort was sitting on the floor on the toy aisle playing with a pink sparkle pen that had a fluff ball on the end of It and he had a tiara on top of his head. Voldemort and Wormtail walked up to the counter and Voldemort said "Thank you sir, you have been a great help, we'll be seeing you around!" And with that Voldemort and Wormatail walked out. "Wormtail where did you Pauk da caur?" (Don't ask just a thing a friend and I think is funny!)Well that is the end of this wonderful chapter I think that it was quit funny! PLEASE REVIEW and check out my hp website at alohomoraonline . Ds4a . Com THANKS!


	8. Dedicated to paula and Jessi

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just to let everyone know this past chapter and this chapter is dedicated to Paula and Jessi! **_

"Wormtail, I said where did you pauk da caur?" Voldemort screamed.

"Right over here." Wormtail said as he motioned his hand to the left. The car was no longer where it was when they arrived. "Sir, I think someone may have stolen the car." Wormtail said.

"Stolen it!? Who would steal from the most powerful Dark Lord in the world?!" Voldemort screamed with rage. Wormtail just stood there without saying a word. "Wormtail I believe we may just have to apparate back to the Malfoy Manor. Get beside me and get ready!3...2...1 NOW" "Poof" Voldemort and Wormtail where now standing back at the Malfoy Manor, well part of them anyway. Voldemort had lost his left arm, and his left leg back at the BP station! "OH MY GOD! Where is my tiara and sparkle pen!?" Voldemort yelled while starting to cry. He then fell to the floor and curled up in a ball with his right thumb in his mouth. Wormtail proceeded to put the batteries in the Voldemort's wand. "Wormatil go put up the milk before it spoils!" Voldemort said as he lie on the floor crying about his tiara and sparkle pen.

After about an hour Voldemort quit crying and he got his wand from Wormtail. "CLUCKSIS!" Voldemort screamed as he pointed the want to who he thought was wormtail. At that moment Voldemort's wand fell to the ground and he was a blue chicken pecking the ground. "My lord!" Wormtail screamed as he picked up the wand and pointed it to himself, he screamed "CLUCKSIS!" and he then to turned into a chicken though he was a bright pink chicken! At that moment Luscious walked into the room and saw the two chickens. "Filthy animals I have told little Draco not to bring yard animals into the home, the Dark Lord does not like them." With that said he picked up Voldie and Wormtail and proceeded to the front door where he sat them on the porch steps. Wormtail and Voldie then walked out of the gates and onto the street. There a man came up to them. "Oh look a couple of beautiful chickens, I am going to take you tow home to my wife in Paris. I hope the cruise ship will allow you two on with me!" The man said as he picked up Wormtail and Voldie. The man walked on down the street with one chicken under each arm, not knowing he had one of the most wanted wizards in the world right under his arm! After an hour or so of walking the man came to a cruise ship port where he met his wife, a large, fat faced, short woman. They bought their tickets for Paris and then boarded the ship. That was it, Voldie and Wormtail where now off to Paris!

OK I KNOW THAT THIS WAS ANOTHER RANDOM CHAPTER AND MAYBE NOT AS FUNNY AS THE LAST, A BIT RUSHED, AND VERY LITTLE DETAIL BUT I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING UP, I AM GOING TO WORK ON MY PHANTOM STORY NOW! PLEASE REVIEW, OH AND PAULA I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!

-Jamie-


End file.
